Friends first, Heroes second
by HornyLoliLoki
Summary: Theres a new team compeating agains the Titans. This all girls team are ready to fight and flirt. But can they keep their privet and public lives seperate when they make friends? And what about when some old friends come at the peak of this feud? R
1. BFFS meet TT

Tari **(pronounced Terry)** POV

I stood in my mirror and looked over my outfit. I was wearing a blue oxford shirt with green cuffs and collar, a red pencil skirt, purple strappy sandals, a yellow tie, and a strip of red cloth tied around my lower right calf. I was dressed and ready to go to my internship at the local newspaper. I got it as a way of getting the Teen Titan in a place they couldn't get out of.

"Tari, breakfast." My mom yelled.

"Coming." I yelled back as I put my reddish brown hair in pig tails.

~*~

Cari **(pronounced Carry)** POV

I sat in the tree house and looked over the city. It wasn't like your kind of tree house. It's like the Titans Tower. In fact you can see Titan Tower from here. I sat in the living room area of the tree house, looking out the large window. I twirled my purple and blue streaked wig and looked over the city.

Then I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face to rinse out the sleep from my eyes. Then I looked in the mirror and examined myself. My blue shorts were a little wrinkled and the top button of my pink baby doll top had popped out of the button hole. I was wearing my favorite blue and purple wig that was in pig tails.

"Yo, Cari, when does Tari get here?" Mari yelled.

"After three." She was the most annoying girl on the team!

~*~

Mari **(pronounced Marry)** POV

"Mari, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Matt?" Cari walked out of the bathroom.

I set my green purse on the counter and sighed.

"He bailed on me." I rolled my eyes. I walked down the hall to my room and pulled off my yellow and green rugged boots and jumped onto my bed. I looked into the mirror ceiling that Cari and Tari insisted on putting in when we made the tree house.

They knew I hated looking in the mirror; I had a million freckles that made me look sickly. I looked away from my face and looked at my hair. One side was brown the other black. I died it a new color every year. Then I looked at my outfit, I was wearing a purple pleated skirt with yellow accents and a long sleeved shirt with purple lace on the hem of the waist, the neckline, the shoulders (so it looked layered) and under my breasts. The top part from the shoulders to my breasts was blue and the bottom and sleeves were red.

I blinked a few times and then d-dri-fted……..

~*~

Kari **(pronounced Carry)** POV

I ran out nearly killed by their security system. I jumped into the water and when I looked back I saw a figure looking through the rippling water trying to see me. I swam out until I needed air and reached the surface. I was half way to the tree house.

Once I reached the tree house I pulled off my blue jacket and wrung it out. My cropped purple tank top and red pants clung to my body. My wet hair tangled into a multi colored mess. Like my friends I loved color, my hair was blue, green, and purple.

I walked up to the door of the tree house and placed my hand on the scanner. It beeped and then the door opened. I stepped in and mom was on the screen.

"The Titan Tower is not a place for play, you know that." I walked into the tree house and then saw Cari watching the Titan Tower.

"Cari, you have to stop it. They're the enemy." I walked over to her, my bare feet leaving mud tracks on the floor.

"You know moms going to be mad at you for getting mud on the floor." She said as I sat next to her.

"The tree house can take care of that." She rolled her eyes as I pressed a few buttons on the wall panel and the mud was sucked away by the tree house's cleaners in the floor.

"Kari, you know mom isn't that tolerant."

"She isn't even really our mom, you know. She's just our guardian so we can live here without our parents worrying, my parents didn't even care." I yelled at her.

"But she's the closest thing to one since we had to move."

"But Tari is the only one that actually has a family, and that's only because she can't fight. Do you think that's fair?" I wiped tears from my eyes before they fell.

Then mom walked in and clicked a few buttons on the main computer. She turned and looked at me. She was in her usual

"You know you are not allowed in Titans tower." The Tari came running in.

"I got the signal, what's the scoop!" she ran in.

"You guys woke me up!" Mari said as she groggily rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Trouble in the north end of the city, time to suit up." Then they all ran out.

~*~

Blondie POV

"Titan's go!" I turned to see the Teen Titans coming.

"Jester!" I yelled at a girl with short curly red hair in a mod yellow and purple dress with matching leggings, shoes, earrings, and mask. "We got company!"

She turned from Cinderblock and saw them. She nodded and did a summersault in the air and turned invisible. I jumped down onto Cinderblocks head and pulled a small bomb from my belt. I stuck it on his head and jumped off. It started beeping as I landed on the ground.

"Yo, blondie, get out of the way!" a half robot person said. His arm turned into a sonic cannon and he was about to blast Cinderblock.

I ran over and kicked him over before he shot. Then the bomb went off.

"You could have just blown up the city!" I yelled. My blonde hair whipped around in the wind like my emotions were, he almost blew up the city!

~*~

Jester POV

I saw Blondie fighting with that robot kid before I saw that alien girl flying just above me. I floated closer and then I kicked her in the stomach.

"AH!" she looked like she would hurl. She looked around but couldn't see me.

"Over here!" I yelled and then moved like I was swimming over to her other side. "No, over here!"

She was looking every way and then looked right through me. She nervously tried to shoot a beam at me put right before it hit me it looked like it unraveled and disappeared. Then I saw myself become viable again.

She gasped.

~*~

Night Watch POV

I was at the feet of Cinderblock throwing full powered wing chun punches. Is leg was starting to crack when a huge green snake twisted itself around Cinderblocks legs and he began to fall. I ran as fast as I could as his head almost crushed a bus full of people. I caught it with one arm and pushed him up.

The snake morphed into a green person.

"What did you do that for?!" he yelled at me.

"You almost crushed a bus full of people!" I yelled back.

I kicked him out of the way and went past his to Cinderblock.

~*~

Black Widow POV

Some girl in a black cape was attacking Cinderblock from his head and Night Watch took out one of his legs. I flew down and was going to help Night Watch when that Robin kid called out to me.

"Call off your team, we can take care of Cinderblock!" he yelled as he attacked Cinderblock.

"You call _your_ team off!" I knocked out Cinderblocks leg and jumped out of the way as he fell. Then the police or who even they are came and started taking him to the maximum security.

The teams gathered. Night Watch, Blondie, and Jester stood behind me and Robo kid, Green dude, Witchy chick, and Tinkerbell stood behind Robin.

~*~

Robin POV

The new team gathered behind their leader. She was some girl with a long black open skirt and halter top connected by black strips of leather across her mid section. But what was really weird was her eyes, her eyes where pitch black. Not just the pigment but the whites of her eyes were completely black.

"We could have taken him out if you guys hadn't interfered." She said.

"It's our job to protect the city." The corners of her black lips curled into a smile.

"We've been taking care of all the things that have been _too small _for you to care about, we're more heroes to them then you have." She was starting to get on my nerves.

"It's our city, so back off!" Cyborg yelled.

"Oh, bite me!" a blonde girl yelled back. She was in a purple and black suit with a utility belt like me and a black mask.

They started yelling at each other.

"Please, stop yelling." Starfire said, looking very nervous.

"Oh shut up, Tinkbell." The girl that looked like a purple and yellow clown said. Then they started yelling at each other.

"Blarbang forgalfornal maginacus blargensmark!" Star yelled.

"Yo, Star, you're giving me a head ache!" Beast Boy said.

"Cyborg, Starfire, stop it!" I yelled.

"Blondie, Jester, shut the hell up!" the leader yelled.

"But, Widow-" the girl called Night Watch said, she was the one with the utility belt and purplish black suit.

"I said shut up." I noticed that she hadn't blinked the whole time. Her black eyes stared blankly. "Let's leave the kiddies to play with their toys." She said and then she flew up and grabbed the girl in the long coat, the girl called Jester started to float and looked like she was swimming in the air, and the girl called Blondie grabbed a small remote thing from her belt and pushed a button and a car started zooming down the streets and she jumped on and rode after her friends.


	2. Widow's new power

**In this chapter there will be some Lois Lane. I'm using the Smallville Lois and not the comic book Lois. And sorry about when I got Night watch and Blondie mixed up in the last chapter, the girl that Robin said was Night Watch that was saying something to Black Widow after she tells them to shut up was really Blondie.**

**And thanks to loveoc for reviewing.**

Tari POV

We all walked into the living room of the tree house and I pulled my tight bun out.

"Tari! How did you do that?!" Mari asked pulling off her mask. Everything was a little blurry and I blinked a few times.

"And you eyes!" I smiled. All I had to do was concentrate on my eyes and blink and they would go black and then just blink a few times to clear them up.

"I've been training, and I have the papers." They all squealed and hugged me.

"We need to get your room ready!" Mari said.

"When are you getting the papers to the judge?" Cari asked.

"We should have a night out in celebration!" Kari said. Then my phone buzzed.

"Crap." I looked at the ID. "It's that new reporter, the one from Metropolis."

"Lois Lane," Mari said.

"Where ever she goes," said Cari.

"Superman follows." We said together and laughed. I answered my phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Tari, where are you? The Teen Titans and some new superheroes just battled it out with Cinderblock, hurry up and get here!"

"Okay, I'll get there as fast as I can." I closed my phone and then went and changed into my normal clothes.

~*~

Lois Lane POV

Tari came running up behind me. In front of us was the nearly destructed street where the Teen Titans and some new team fought Cinderblock.

"What happened?" Tari asked, wide eyed.

"Some new team went off on the Teen Titans after stopping Cinderblock." She took a picture. She seemed happier than before. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, just having a good day." She took another picture.

"Is it a new lead for that story of yours, trying to take down the Teen Titans?"

"No," she smiled.

"Could it be a boy?"

"No, my parents signed some papers so I can move in with my friends legally with their guardian."

"Wow, moving out at fifteen, that's quick."

"I've gone through a lot. And a life time of heroes." She walked closer to the accident.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't go there." A police officer said.

"Please, I'm with the newspaper, I need some shots for an article."

"I'm sorry, no one is allowed." Then his face filled with shock and he let her through. She motioned towards me and we walked into the area. She started taking photos.

~*~

3rd person POV

Cyborg was going through the security tapes from earlier that day and it showed a bare foot girl in red pants and a blue jacket and mask going through the computer and going through their rooms. Then the security system started going off and she ran out as a startled Starfire followed her throwing star bolts at her but they looked like they unraveled and disappeared.

"Hey, Robin, we need to get the security system updated. Some girl got by and went through our stuff." He showed Robin the tapes.

"Do you know what she found?"

"No, she covered her tracks well."

~*~

Kari POV

I finished tying my red sneakers and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing pinstripe pattern clothes. The right side of my pants was green and the left side was purple. And I was wearing a baseball jersey style shirt with a red seven surrounded in green with purple sleeves.

I walked out and saw Cari watching the Titan Tower across the bay.

"Cari, you know it's not worth it." She bit her lip and looked away from the Tower. She was wearing blue wide leg pants with an orange swirl pattern baby doll top and blue strappy sandals.

"I know, and I don't care." She looked at me with a determined look.

~*~

Mari POV

I pulled on my black boot and straightened my blackish brown pleated skirt. I pulled my dark jacket over my black animal print shirt.

I ran my fingers through my hair and picked up my red lipstick. I swiped it across my lips and blotted. Then I slid on some mascara and then walked out and down the hall and saw Cari and Kari talking.

"Cari, you know it's not worth it."

"I know, and I don't care."

"Don't care about what?" I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Nothing," Cari smiled.

"Okay, well, do you know what club we should hit first?"

"Tari decided, we're going to the Sweet Kiwi downtown. Tari and Jakob perform there ever week for their dance studio."

"Talk about little miss over achiever. Superhero, dancer, _and _intern at the newspaper."

"Yep."

~*~

Tari POV

I pulled my yellow tank top over my red fishnet shirt and started pulling my white sneakers on. I looked down at my purple leggings and green plaid ruffled skirt.

I wasn't as ready as I wished I was for tonight. I was performing at the Sweet Kiwi with my dance partner Jakob for our dance class, Ms. Brice asked us to perform there every week to advertise the studio.

"Ready as I'll be." I said as I walked out of my soon to be room and met everyone at the door. "Let's go."

We headed downtown to the Sweet Kiwi for my performance.

~*~

3rd person POV

The Titans were hanging out at their new favorite club, the Sweet Kiwi, when everyone started going onto the dance floor and were in a circle watching something.

"Hey, everybody," a female voice said from the speakers, "do we have a show for you tonight!" all of the people around the person cheered. "Let's get this party started!"

"What do you think is going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't wanna know." Raven said in her monotone voice.

Then the music started blasting:

_Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

_How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you were meant to be together_

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you_

_Anything for you_

_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl_

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
so baby whatcha say! _

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)_

_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say _**(if you want to see their dance go to Youtube and look up SYTYCD Whatcha Say and it will be the first video)**

Everyone started to cheer and Robin went to see what it was all about, as he always did. He went through the crowd and saw a girl in a very colorful outfit and a boy in baggy pants, a long sleeved shirt, leather jacket, and black shoes standing in the center finishing a dance routine.

"Whoo!" the DJ said. "Give it up for Tari and Jakob, from the Art of Dance studio."

Everyone started to cheer louder than before.

~*~

Tari POV

I walked with Jakob to the booth where the rest of the girls sat.

"Oh, come on, one kiss." Jakob said.

"We're strictly professional, remember?" I smiled and sat with the girls.

Jakob stomped over to the dance floor like a little kid.

"Kari, did you find anything when I sent you to Titan Tower?"

"No, not anything that would make them look bad." I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands.

"Really?" she nodded. "My stories a bust, their just _too _good!"

"Don't look, they're here." Mari said. I looked up and they were sitting a few booths away.

"Shit." Then my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID.

_Mom_

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Slades attacking the city a mile from where you guys are now; suit up and take him out." I closed my phone and pulled the girls out.

~*~

Black Widow POV

We made it to where Slade's goons carrying bags of money. There were five in total. I went at one and then before I was able to attack I heard someone yell "Titans, go!"

Then the Titans attacked the goons as my team was.

"Hey, we've got this!" I yelled at Bird Boy.

"We can take care of this ourselves!"

"Move it, junior." I shoved him out of the way.

"Hey,"

~*~

Blondie POV

I was about to hit one of the guys with a freeze bomb when there was a boom and we all went flying in different directions. I was sent right into Robin and we crashed into a wall.

"Move it, Bird Brain." I got up and ran over to the other side of the street where it came from. Teri had crashed through a two foot thick wall.

"Widow!" I helped her up.

"Wow, I did that!" she smiled.

"Are you crazy!" she looked at me and laughed.

"Yes." She looked around. "I have more powers!"

Then the police took Slade's men and we went home.

~*~

Cari POV

I sat in my room and looked out my window at the boardwalk. The fireworks started going off and I looked at my camera. I grabbed it and walked out to the garage at the ground level of the tree house. I grabbed Mari's bike and drove out.

Once I got there I walked around till I found the perfect spot and started taking shots of the fireworks.

"Wow," I said, and took another photo. I made a mental note to get them developed in my dark room tomorrow as I walked over to the vendor's cart.

"One tofu dog." I said at the same time as another person. I turned and saw a green boy standing on the other end of the cart.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone else buying here." I said.

"I didn't think anyone else liked tofu dogs." He said a cute grin on his face.

"I'm a vegetarian, I can't stand eating anything with a face." The vendor handed me a tofu dog.

"I've been half of them." He said. "My names beast boy."

"Cari," we shook hands. "I always thought I was the only person that bought from Veggie Joe's."

"Same here," I smiled.

"My friends think I'm a freak because I cringe at the sight of meat." I took a bite of my tofu dog.

"Yeah, the rest of the Titan's don't understand the way of the vegetarian." He joked. I laughed. "You laughed!"

"Of course, you're funny." We talked for awhile as we ate our tofu dogs and he made me laugh the whole time.

~*~

Tari POV

I sat on a rock in the cold night and looked over the bay at Titan Tower, willing my power to work and blow them up. After a minute of trying to summon it to work the same I looked at a small pebble and focused my whole power on it.

"Please work again." It started to move barely, just barely. Then I gave up and felt strangely drained of all my energy.

"Tari?" Mari walked up to me.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"What happened today?" my arms started to ache and feel heavy.

"I don't know, but I'm trying to do it again." I looked at the pebble and focused only on that, blocking out every sound. Then it skipped half way to Titans Tower. I slumped half way onto the ground.

"Tari!" Mari helped me up.

"I'm okay; it's just a lot more draining trying to do the small stuff with it then the big explosions." She looked at me funny and then there was an explosion across the bay at Titans Tower.

"Crap!"

~*~

Black Widow POV

I flew across the bay, holding Blondie who was dangling above the water, towards the Titan's Tower. When we got there the five Titans were fighting against at least ten of Slade's men. Jester and Night Watch were already there and helping.

They might not be exactly our friends, but their part of the city so we have to help.

I dropped Blondie and she started fighting and I went down and started attacking. Then out of Titan Tower the big man himself came out.

"Well, I see some friends have come to help you." I then focused on the man I was fighting and he went soaring at Slade and crashed into him.

I flew up and started focusing on groups of the goons and they went soaring at Slade till he was under a pile of them. I smiled and saw my work. Then I started to feel weak and bl……..

~*~

Robin POV

That Black Widow girl flew into the air and then Slade's men started flying at him. Soone Slade was at the bottom of a pile for his men and Black Widow smiled. Then her eyes closed and she started to fall.

I ran as fast as I could and caught her. She was out cold and her friends came running over.

"How did she do that?" I asked.

"We don't know." I laid her on the ground and Cyborg scanned her.

"She's okay, just knocked out." Her friends looked relieved.

"Thanks for saving her." The girl called Blondie said as she took that remote thing out of her pocket and a boat came rushing across the bay.

**Reviews are wanted and loved, and so are alerts and favorites.**


	3. Is she okay?

~*~

Robin POV

"We have equipment here to take care of her," Cyborg said, "It would be faster than going across the bay."

Blondie bit her lip and looked at the others for a moment.

"Okay," she said.

I picked up Black Widow and we walked inside. I could here the other girls saying how she wouldn't approve. Once we got to the infirmary I laid her in the bed.

~one hour later~

I stood in the door and watched Jester sitting next to her friend. Black Widow was still out cold, her heart beat was steady but slow.

"You can go home if you want; we can take care of her." She sent a death stare my way.

"We all made a vow to never leave one of us alone with you kids." She growled.

"We're all the same age here; you can stop calling us kids. We're on the same side." I walked in the room and stood across from her.

Her jaw clenched and she looked from Black Widow to me and got up.

"Do you know where Blondie and Night Watch are?" she stood stiffly with her arms crossed.

"Blondie's in the garage with Cyborg and Night Watch is in the living room with Beast Boy." She then left the room.

~*~

Beast Boy POV

Night Watch and I sat in the living room playing my favorite racing game when that Jester girl walked in the room.

"Night, I'm going home. I'll see you later."

"Oh, okay. Bye." Jester started to turn when Night Watch asked, "How's Widow?"

"The same." Then she walked out.

"Is she always like this?"I asked.

"Yeah, ever since we moved here." She looked at her controller. "We moved here when we became heroes so our families wouldn't be in danger, they signed some papers and now we have a guardian that checks on us every so often and sort out our missions." She sighed. "We met Widow a month after we moved here and her parents just signed her papers."

"Wow that sounds rough."

"Yeah," then she smiled, "But I can still beat you." We started playing again.

~*~

Black Widow POV

I woke up; my eyes still closed, and heard what sounded like a heart monitor. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Then everything came into focus. It didn't look like the tree house or outside. I sat up and looked around for a moment and then realized where I was.

I closed my eyes and focused on my eyes. When I opened them everything was a little blurry. I looked to the door way and saw Robin.

"What am I doing here?" I got up and stumbled.

"Careful," he walked over and helped me sit down, "you had a pretty bad spill. After you stopped Slade and his men you passed out."

I shook my head.

"Where's my team?" I tried to stand up again but Robin wouldn't let me stand up.

"You need to rest, Night Watch and Blondie are still here but Jester left a while ago." I sighed.

~*~

Night Watch POV

"I told you I would beat you!" I said as I rammed Beast Boys car off the road and crossed the finish line.

"You beat me, I never lose." He was dumbstruck. I laughed; he's so like a little kid.

Then Robin walked in.

"How's Widow?" I asked.

"She's awake." I gasped and ran past him to the infirmary. She was sitting on the bed.

"Widow!" I ran over and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you're suffocating me." I let go of her and she smiled. "Thanks."


	4. Moving is a pain, dancing is not

**Thanks to jade01 for reviewing.**

~*~

Tari POV

The next day after Robin was sure I was okay he let me go back home. First thing I did was change into everyday normal person clothes and then the girls helped me go pack up my room.

"Oh, honey, we're going to miss you." My mom said as she helped us get the last box in the back of Mari's pickup truck. I trapped my cat, Mrs. Muffins, in the cat carrier.

"I'll visit, I promise." I gave her a hug and then my little sister, Tammy, holding the baby came out.

"Can I have Tari's room now?" she asked. She was only six, our brother was six months.

"No you can't, mom was going to make it into a play room for you and Timmy." I said, giving her a big hug.

"Fine." She pouted. Mom handed my Timmy.

"Oh, you're such a big boy." He had a big toothless smile. I gave him a kiss and he started grabbing at my pig tails. "Yeah, I love you too." I said sarcastically and playfully tugged on his ear.

"I'll visit when I can." I said as Cari and I jumped in the back of the truck and Mari and Kari got in the front.

"Can I come see the tree house?" Tammy asked. "Does it have a good view of the Titans Tower?"

"No and yes." I said as we pulled out. I waved good bye as we started driving to the tree house.

"We'll take care of her, Mrs. Tanner." Mari yelled back as we drove away.

"I can't believe your mom actually signed the papers." Cari said as the wind nearly blew her blue and purple wig off.

"She knows it's for a good reason." I said as I watched the people go by. "Shit." I covered my face as we past the pizza place and stopped at a red light.

"What?"

"The Teen Titans are at the pizza place and I'm the only one of you that doesn't wear a mask  
!" I said in a frantic whisper.

"Oh, crap."

"Yeah," I said wishing for the light to change. I peeked between my fingers and saw them laughing and having a good time.

"When's your next performance at the Kiwi?" Cari asked.

"Oh, this Thursday." I said. I looked through my fingers again and saw Robin looking over at us. "Crap, shit, and all of the rest." I said under my breath. I looked again and he wasn't looking. We started moving again and after awhile we got to the tree house and got all the boxes up to my new room.

"Wow," I looked around, on one side of the room there was a small sound booth and on the other a large touch computer screen. "Wicked."

"Yep, we know how much you love to sing." Cari set the last box down.

I let Mrs. Muffins out and she curled up on the bed.

"This is going to rule!" Mari said. "We don't have to go half way across town to see you now."

"Yeah," I looked at my watch. "Crap, I'm going to be late to the office. Lois needs me to help her with the new Titans report."

"When's yours getting out?" Kari sat on my bed and petted Mrs. Muffins.

"Once I can get some dirt on um'"

~Thursday~

"Cari, hurry up! We're going to be late." Kari, Mari, and I were waiting in the living room for Cari.

"Sorry, I'm here." She ran out, her normal brown hair was in a tight bun and she pulled her blue and purple wig on as we walked out the door.

~*~

Robin POV

"Hurry up! They perform every Thursday!" Beast Boy whined.

"I to am happy to observe this strange ritual." Star added.

"Um, Star, it's just dancing. Their advertising for their studio." I told her.

"Oh," we walked into the Sweet Kiwi.

"Ladies and gentleman give it up for Jakob and Tari!" the DJ said.

Beware, you're now listening to the sounds  
of Mis-demeanor  
Missy be the name and y'all should already know  
I been around long Scarface so cold  
Shimmy shimmy ya, shimmy yo she ya  
Let me grab the microphone and I'm gone take it away  
Every time I spit I blow one or two speakers  
Top model diva but my name not Eva  
Yeah I brang fever rockin classic adidas  
I'm straight off the heater rippin needles off the meter  
Ah, ah, on  
Ah, ah, on  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah  
Ah, ah, on and it's  
This a be the name  
This – this  
This a  
this a be the **(to see the routine look up SYTYCD Kathryn and Legacy hip hop and it will be the first one)**

~*~

Tari POV

"Give it up for Tari and Jakob."

The crowd started to cheer. I grabbed one of the mics.

"It's all thanks to my partner Jakob, he's the one that makes it comical."

"Oh, now that's not so nice."

"Neither are you." Everyone laughed.

"I think it's about time someone set you straight." He joked.

"Is this a comedy club of a dance club?" they laughed again.

"Well why don't you sing then."

"Now I know it's a comedy club." Everyone laughed as I handed back the mic and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Mari and Kari grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"You guys let me go, or you're dead!" everyone started to laugh. The put the mic in my hand and the DJ started the music.

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" everyone chanted.

"I can't help myself  
I'm addicted to a life of material  
It's some kind of joke  
I'm obsessively opposed to the typical

All we care about is  
Runway models, cadillacs and liquor bottles  
Give me something, i wanna be  
Retro glamour, hollywood, yes we live for the

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous  
Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we gotta taste for champagne  
And endless fortune

Fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
We live for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
Isn't it a shame, shame baby  
A shame, shame  
In it for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame

I can see myself in the movies  
With my picture in the city lights  
Photograph my mind  
And hatever else you'd like to shoot  
You decide

All we care about is  
Pornographic girls on film and body plastic  
Give me something  
I wanna see television and hot blondes in odd positions

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous  
Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we gotta taste for champagne  
And endless fortune

Fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
We live for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
Isn't it a shame, shame baby  
A shame, shame  
In it for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame

Don't ask me how or why  
But i'm gonna make it happen this time  
My teenage dream tonight  
Yeah i'm gonna make it happen this time

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous  
Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we gotta taste for champagne  
And endless fortune

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous  
Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we gotta taste for champagne  
And endless fortune

Fame"

Everyone cheered as I threw the mic at the DJ and stomped away as they cheered and laughed.

Once I got to the booth the girls were sitting at I gave them all death glares.

"You two," I pointed at Mari and Kari, "are dead."

"Tari, can we talk." Jakob came over and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to the back of the club.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Let's dance." He grabbed my wrist.

"Jakob, strictly professional, remember?" I pulled away.

"That's what you always say but we don't have to be." He grabbed my wrist again.

"Ow, Jakob, you're hurting me." He let go.

"Sorry,"

"Jakob, I'm not interested in you, okay."

"But I need you." I stepped away from him as he turned red.

"Jakob leave me alone."

"Is everything okay?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Robin.

"Yes, everything's fine." Jakob walked past Robin and back into the crowd.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I tucked a bit of hair behind my ear. The music changed to a slower song.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me. I took his hand and we walked onto the dance floor. We danced and talked. He asked me how I got into dancing, I told him my mom had me start when I was little. He said I sang beautifully, I knew he was getting at something.

"You want to grab a slice sometime? I know a great place." He smiled. I thought for a second.

"Sure, that sounds good." My mind was spinning a plan already.

~that weekend~

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Kari yelled.

"Don't worry, my plans unfolding." I waved a tape recorder and put it in my purse. I pulled my hair into pigtails and walked over to my vanity.

"But I know you, you're going to get caught up in this and, well, remember Dylan." I looked at her.

"He has nothing to do with this." I nearly yelled.

"Sorry," she whispered, "but you need to know what you're getting yourself into."

I swept a gold eye shadow on my lids and looked at her.

"You don't even know what I'm getting into. I'm going to get them hard into the newspapers." I turned back and applied blue shadow on my crease. "I'll get the dirt for the story yet." I put on navy blue eyeliner.


	5. ORIGINS PART 1: Cari

**This is the first in a series of origin chapters for the girls. Starting with Cari.**

**Thanks to loveoc for reviewing.**

~*~

Cari POV

I sat looking over the city in the living room. I looked at my photo album and saw the first picture that the team took before moving to Jump City.

~*~

_Past_

"Cari, don't forget your bus pass." Mom shouted from the living room as I ate breakfast.

"I know." I grabbed it and stuffed it into my pocket. I drank down my cup of OJ and grabbed my backpack. "Bye." I walked out and ran to the bus stop as the bus pulled up.

"Morning, Cari." The driver said.

"Hi, Carla." I walked to the back where my friends were.

"Cari, did you hear about those new superheroes in Jump City?" Marissa said, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Yeah, what did they call themselves? The Titans?" I sat next to her.

"Teen Titans." Oona said, her platinum blonde hair glowing in the sunlight. Unlike my limp mud brown hair. "Robins the leader, that kid that used to work for Batman. Then there's a half robot kid, a green dude, someone from another dimension, and an alien."

"Wow, better stay out of their way." I joked.

"I think that they need to get a life outside of crime fighting." Said a girl with red hair and a million freckles, she was sitting a few rows in front of us.

"And who are you?" Oona asked rudely.

"My names Mari." She closed her book. "I transferred from the school across town. There was a shooting so my mom-"

"We don't want your life story, and you're not part of the group." Oona cut her off.

"Stop being so rude all the time, Oona." Marissa said.

"Who's the one that made you popular? I can take it right back."

"Oona, you're such a bitch." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you need a hearing aid? I said, you're, a, bitch." I was up in her face. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" I smirked. "I don't care about being popular, I have nothing to lose."

"Yes you do." She sneered. "You have a lot to lose." I got up and grabbed my backpack.

"Bitch."

"Go to hell."

"Meetcha there." I walked up to Mari.

"Can I sit here?" I pointed to the empty seat next to her.

"Yeah,"

**I know, short. But there is more coming for them.**


	6. ORIGINS PART 2: Tari

**This is now Tari's origin chapter, please enjoy.**

~*~

Tari POV

"Tari, breakfast is ready." I walked in, pulling my cotton scarf around my neck. I sat next to Tammy and ate my pancakes. "Oh, my little girls first day of high school!" my mom squealed.

"Mom, I'm not a baby. I'm fourteen."

"Oh, I remember when you were twelve and you and Tammy would play superheroes." She held her pregnant belly.

"I haven't played superheroes since I was ten, not twelve." I drank my orange juice and grabbed the news paper. "Man, those Teen Titans are still in the news. They can't really think that they belong here." A light bulb burst in the other room.

We all turned our heads and mom hurried over with a broom and dust pan.

"Must have been a fuse." She laughed nervously.

"Right," I said, she always acts weird when this stuff happens.

"Maybe it's a ghost!" Tammy said in her high pitched five year old voice.

"Ghosts aren't real, Tammy." I said.

"You used to think that they were. Remember Bill?" she said.

"I was five, I had an active imagination." **(Bill was an experience I had when I was little, long story short I miss him)**

"Okay, you're right." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and started reading again.

"Morning," Dad walked down and grabbed a cup of coffee, "how are my princesses?" he kissed Tammy and I on the cheek.

"Dad, I'm not a princess. I've asked you to stop calling me that since I was-"

"Eight and a half, to the day." He kissed mom and her belly and went off to work.

"Why does he have to call me princess?" I asked mom.

"You're his baby girl, grandpa still calls me princess."

"That's different." I finished my pancakes.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Tammy was holding her stomach. I felt her forehead.

"You have a fever, mom I think she really is sick."

"Tari, can you help her up stairs before you go to school?"

"Yeah." I helped Tammy to the doorway when she threw up on my outfit. "My clothes!"

I wiped the barf off of my distressed boyfriend jeans and cringed as it leaked into my patent flats. "Ewww!" I squealed. Tammy giggled. "Shut up." I took my shoes off and walked her upstairs to the bathroom.

"Why are we in the bathroom?"

"We need to get you cleaned up." I grabbed a rag and ran it under the fosset. I wiped her face off and then she washed her hands in the sink.

"Come on." I took her into her pink room and she changed out of her barf covered clothes and into a pink flowery nightgown. I handed her a bucket and then went into my room and changed into a pair of faded boot cut jeans, a biker jacket and layered tops, and bright sneakers.

I looked in my mirror and saw barf on my face.

"Gross!" I hurried into the bathroom and washed my face. I but on a turquoise liner and fuchsia lip gloss.

I hurried down and grabbed my back pack.

"Bye, honey."

"Bye mom." I ran to the bus. I went to school out of town. I was in the Keystone city school.


	7. ORIGINS PART 3: Kari

~*~

"Kari, get Sam ready for school." My mom shouted.

"He's your son. I have no relations with him." I grabbed my backpack and walked out to the bus stop.

"You get back here young lady!" she was holding her precious baby, Madeline, who was in a pink lace dress.

"No, I have no relations with those test tube experiments."

"They're your brother and sister."

"Half" I yelled as I walked onto the bus. I sat in the first seat and saw the "Cool clique" sitting in the back minus one who was talking to a girl with red hair and a million freckles. I pulled my streaked hair into a pony tail and pulled my note book out and started to finish my homework.

I can't really do it at home because my mom makes me pamper the brats. She loves them more because I was the one that fucked up her life. She had me in high school so the test tube babies from my step dad get more care than I need. She even gets my name wrong because I run away every Saturday and she won't even notice. The cops always bring me back.

I looked around and saw the third in the "cool clique" and freckle girl looking at me. The girl from the "cool clique" was my best friend until Oona promised her popularity and more.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you want to sit with us?" the new girl asked.

"We're planning how to destroy Oona." Destroy Oona? Can that be possible? "Before she destroys me for standing up to her."

"Sure, I guess I need something to do." And I sat down with them.

We stopped at another bus stop and a girl in a biker jacket and jeans walked onto the bus and sat in the back.

"She's going to get ripped. Only the "cool clique" and sit there." I said. The girl sat there and Oona and Marissa took note immediately.

"Sorry, but you can't sit here." Oona smirked.

"Sorry, but I think I can sit here if I want, especially after the morning I've had."

"Only the clique can sit here."

"Try being barfed on and then changing your look completely. I will sit here." She pulled out the Jump city news paper.

"You're a Jump city kid, so what are you a Teen Titans fan girl?" she snorted as we got to the school.

"They aren't going to last." We all got up and I walked over to her.

"Nice standing up to Oona."

"Thanks, Tari." She held out her hand.

"Kari." I shook her hand.

"It's good to know someone from here now. I don't know how I would survive here." We said bye and I caught up with Cari and Mari.

"Welcome back, class." Mrs. Hardstein said. "I expect your essays I assigned for summer homework to be on my desk at the end of the class."

Silence. She scared the shit out of everybody in school.

"Ms. Tanner, what is it?" I turned to see that girl, Tari, from the bus lowering her hand.

"I just transferred here so I didn't know there was an essay do." I shook my head to myself.

"Well, Ms. Excuse," her famous put down, "you'll just have to come see me at lunch."

"Busted." I said under my breath.

"Would you like to share something with the class, Ms. Karnashion?" a few people snickered at my last name.

"No, Mrs. Hardstein." I straightened up.

"That's what I thought."

~*~

I sat down in the lunch room next to Cari and Mari.

"Hi," I said as I picked at a hotdog.

"Hey, we came up with a perfect way to get revenge on Oona." She said as Tari walked over to us with a tray of food.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure." I looked at her tray. "That's brave." I said eyeing her refried beans.

"What is?" she was about to put a spoon full in her mouth.

"No, don't-" but Cari was too late. Tari took a big bite of the beans and a face of disgust crept up. She spit it out into a napkin.

"What is that?! It tastes like chlorine!" she gagged.

"West at three o'clock." Cari said and I pulled out my mirror and made sure my smokey grey liner on my low lash line wasn't smeared and my coral lip stick was perfectly in place.

Cari was making sure her "naturally pretty" look was in perfection. And Mari was reapplying her bronzy coral lip gloss to complete her tan look.

"What's going on? Who's West?" she was confused.

"He is," I pointed to a boy walking closer to the table on his way by. "Wally West."

"Wow," she was transfixed by the red head.

"Yeah," then he walked by our table. "Hi Wally." I said.

"Hey," he said kind of shyly, he looked at me, "what's up?"

"Nothing," I said stupidly. And he walked away.

"He talked to me!" we giggled like, well, school girls, which we are.

"Is he, like, the popular boy in the school?" Tari asked.

"Are you kidding me? He gets picked on every day but he's so cute. He's a total bookworm."

**Next will be bringing in the superheroes and powers. I hope you like warm and fuzzy family moments, Tari has a sick sister and a not born brother there.**


	8. ORIGINS PART 4: Mari

**Mari's turn.**

~*~

Mari POV

After our giggles subsided I realized something.

"What did Mrs. Hardstein want with you?" I asked Tari.

"She's making me join the Glee club to make up for the essay." She seemed exited.

"You know all of the Glees are gay or dorks." Cari said. I kicked her. "Sorry, Oona rubs off easy."

"It was either that or detention. I chose the one that wouldn't look bad on my record." She smiled.

"That is so like Glee, when Finn gets tricked into joining the Glee club." Kari said.

"Glee is poisoning teenagers." Tari said. "I read a magazine and one copy had a list of shows and girls that are fans and ended falling under their influence and got pregnant, Glee was one of them."

"Please, it is not." Cari said. "The only pregnant girl here is Kasey," she pointed to a girl across the lunch room that looked like she was going to pop. "She was the Glee fan, oh."

"Yeah, and who was her favorite character?"

"Quinn." Kari said.

"Wow, I guess TV can rot your brain and get you pregnant." I joked as I nibbled at my sack lunch sandwich. "So you really want to do this? I hear its torture."

"Yeah, I've been in ballet, hip hop, and Broadway dance classes since I could walk. And my mom put me in singing classes since my first word. She wanted me to e in the arts like she was. She could have been a Broadway star but she married my dad instead."

"Whoa, over achiever." I said.

"I also dabble in journalism and I'm in karate classes."

~*~

"Ohh, how about a round of applause,  
hey, standin' ovation,  
Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah.

You look so dumb right now,  
Standin' outside my house,  
Tryin' to apologize,  
You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please, just cut it out.

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,  
But you put on quite a show (oh),  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and Take A Bow, ohh ohh.

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone),  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on),  
Talkin' 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,  
This just looks like a re-run,  
Please, what else is on.

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm),  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm),  
But you put on quite a show (oh),  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and take a bow, ohh.

And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you),  
For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,  
Let's hear your speech OUT… (But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'),

But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and take a bow.

But it's over now…"

"I didn't know you were in Glee club." Tari walked in and joined the group.Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

[Chorus]  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

[Chorus]  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

[Bridge]  
Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closingOh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

[Chorus]  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

[Chorus]  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

[Bridge]  
Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing


	9. ORIGINS PART 5: Powers

~*~

Tari POV

"We need to get together sometime." Cari said as we all walked to the bus.

"I can't anytime this week, my sister has a virus." I said. "She threw up on me this morning."

We got on the bus and sat in the back.

"Nice move, Cari." A boy from class said as he walked on the bus.

"What?" then Oona walked onto the bus.

"I told you that you did have something to lose, in fact you were the first on in the class." Cari had a look of horror on her face.

"What did you say?" the bus was full of kids in our grade and they all laughed and looked at Cari every once in a while. "What do you think she said?"

"Cari, who was it with?" a girl asked.

"What was with?" we tried to distract her from the people for the ride.

"Is it true, Cari?" some girls from Glee club asked. "That you lost your virginity to the quarter back?"

"WHAT!" she nearly screamed.

"Everyone is saying that." I got up and walked by the seat Oona was sitting in, I sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at me like I was a hobo.

"If you don't clear the air for Cari I'll make it worse for you." She looked at me like I was crazy. "You do look like you've gained a few pounds, almost like a bump."

"What do you want me to do, specifically." She got the message.

"Tell the whole bus of students Cari wasn't the one that slept with the quarterback. I can see these things." I got up and walked back to the girls.

We looked at Oona as she stood up.

"Everybody, I spread the rumor about Cari," she took a breath and looked at me, "and they aren't true."

~*~

I got off the bus and walked to my house.

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_At birthing class, back at 10_

I sighed and walked upstairs.

"Tammy, you feelin better?" I walked into her room.

"Mmmhmm." She sat up in her bed.

"How about I make dinner." She perked up.

"Macaroni and cheese with extra milk and pepper, just like great grama makes."

"Just what I was thinking." I turned around and suddenly it was almost like I was in a trance. I couldn't even feel my feet touch the ground. Once I got to the kitchen I looked down, it was too weird. My feet were **a foot off the ground! **I suddenly fell and started to panic, I was floating, or flying, or whatever!

"Tari!" Tammy came running down.

"I'm okay, I just fell. Go back to bed, I'll be up in a bit with dinner." She ran back up.

First thing I did was get the macaroni on and then grabbed the phone. I grabbed my notebook and found the girls phone numbers and started dialing.

"Hello?" a little boys voice said.

"Can I talk to Kari?"

"Sorry, she's too busy up in her room with a-"

"Sam, give me the phone or I will make you rue the day you came out of the lab." Then I heard the phone fall and it being picked up. "Sorry, who is this?"

"It's Tari,"

"Oh, hey Tari, what's up?"

"."

"Tari, Tari, slow down. What happened?"

"I flew, I was a foot off the ground." I said as slow as I could.

"That's impossible." She said. "I think the beans might have done something to your brain."

"I'm perfectly sane." I said in an insulted voice.

"Maybe it was because Wally made eye contact with you in math." I blushed, he had. It made my heart sing. When I regained my emotions I looked down.

"Oh my!" and I fell from three feet. "Get over here with the girls!"

~*~

Kari POV

"What is wrong?" we walked in the kitchen door that she told us to go through over the phone.

"Oh my," Cari stopped in the middle of the kitchen and we all looked where she was looking.

"Tari, what the heck is happening to you!" she was in the middle of the room, a foot off the floor.

"I don't know!" I walked up to her and swung my hand over her head.

~next day~

"I think she's completely insane if she thinks we can get this whole song memorized by Friday!" I said as Tari and I hurried onto the bus after our Glee teacher gave us our music. We had to memorize a mash-up of walking on sunshine and halo. From Glee.

"Well it will be somewhat easy, I have the songs memorized so I can just run over the lyrics and then teach it to you." The bus started going.

"Well, okay. I just can't do with the dancing." I had joined Glee for extra credit.

We were half way to Jump city when there was a crunching medal sound from outside and the bus stopped.

"You scuzz brains don't know the first thing about robbing a store." A group of teens walked out of a store. There was a little on in green with these long metal spider legs holding him off the ground, one with pink hair and a black dress, a boy in a red jump suit, some person in black with a cape, a kid in light green with a giant eye, and a huge one that was nearly as tall as the bus.

"Shut up, we did didn't we?" the girl said. "We can take the lameos there."

Then someone yelled, "Titans go!"

Five teens jumped down from the sky and started fighting them. I recognized them from the newspaper. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven, the Teen Titans.

"Oh, please." The girl said, pink rays shot from her finger tips and she shot them all around. One hit the bus and we went straight into a tree.

"Holy crap!" I said as I scrambled to my feet and a yellow and red blur was outside the bus.

"Kid Flash, get them out of here!" Robin yelled at the blur that ran in and out of the bus and people disappeared.

Soon it was just the four of us girls as the blur came in the bus and the giant animal like kid smashed into the bus knocking us all to the other side. I saw the huge person get up and look at the bus. He raised his fists and with a single blow smashed the bus, the force sent us all in different ways.

~*~

Tari POV

I smashed against the side of the bus and then fell to the floor. My pony tail fell across my head and my blue button down shirt had small blood splatters on it. I looked up and saw Mari on the floor, blood trickling out of her mouth.

"Mari!" I saw her leg was caught in an abnormal angle under a seat. I heard a hissing noise and saw a gas pipe thing sticking through the floor. I coughed and covered my mouth with my collar. "Mari, wake up." Then I looked over and saw the one and only Kid Flash checking on Kari and Cari.

"They're okay." Then he started trying to make an exit. I crawled over to Mari, I had bonded with her a lot since she joined Glee club.

"Please wake up Mari." I grabbed her hand. I saw Cari starting to come to. She coughed.

"Cari," I pulled my self closer to her and grabbed her hand. She grabbed Kari's hand then. I coughed and realized that we were going to die, Kid Flash was having no success making an exit and they were inhaling so much gas.

"We're friends first," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"And heroes second." Then Cari gave a weak smile and passed out. I gave a cry and tears fell from my eyes. Then I felt light headed and tried to sit up.

~*~

Kid Flash POV

I looked at the girls that were left on the bus with me. They were all from my school. Three had passed out. I saw the last one trying to sit up and she collapsed.

"Tari," her name slipped out. _'shit'_

But she had passed out. She fell and hit her head on the floor. I hurried over and picked her up. Her head was bleeding.

"crap." Then she started to stir. As soon as she was still again the back of the bus burst off and an exit was cleared. I grabbed two girls at a time and hurried them out. I laid them outside the bus and paramedics came rushing over.

The Hive Five were being air lifted to the detention center.

"Way to go, Kid Flash." Cyborg said.

"Dude! How did you blow the back off the bus?!" Beast Boy asked.

"I didn't," I looked over at Tari being carried into an ambulance, "that girl must have one good guardian angel."

~present day~

Tari POV

"Hey," I sat in the living room and grabbed a slice of pizza from the pizza box on the table. "I was just remembering when we all got our powers."

"I remember that, the crash." Mari said. "And kid Flash saved us."

"Yeah, but the weird thing, when I passed out on the bus I could have sworn I heard him say my name."Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

[Chorus]  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

[Chorus]  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

[Bridge]  
Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closingOh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

[Chorus]  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

[Chorus]  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

[Bridge]  
Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing


	10. UPDATE NOTICE!

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm leaving for a internet deprived area in July and won't have my computer so chapters will be up this August or before the first. I just want to let you know that chapters are slow and I hope that this August they will come in faster than usual.**


	11. Article Started

_present_

Black Widow POV

"So how was your date?" Night Watch asked as we all flew to downtown Jump city. I was holding Night's hand as we flew over the city and Jester and Blondie running in mid air, Blondie wearing rocket boots.

"Good, got nearly enough info for my article,"

"Great."

"To start." I dropped her on the top of a bus and Blondie landed next to it. Plasmus was wrecking the city and pulling sewage lines up from the ground.

"Maneuver beta-6!" I yelled and Night and Jester ran over to Plasmus and started to attack.

I grabbed Blondie by her shoulders and flew over to Plasmus.

"Now!" she yelled. I dropped her and she fell into him. She sank quickly into the slime monster and then without warning there was a blast and slime went everywhere.

Blondie fell to the ground covered in slime and then stood up and looked at the sleeping human form of Plasmus. We all walked over, covered in slime, and looked with her.

"Whoa," Night Watch said. We all looked at her and started laughing.

"Friends first, heroes second." We said and clapping came from behind us. We turned to see the Teen Titans walking over.

"You did good." Robin said.

"Man! You were, like, ATTACK! And then you were all, like, flying into him, and then, BOOM!" Beast Boy said.

We looked at each other and knew what we were all thinking.

"For once we were not the ones to be slimed." Starfire said. The girls and I smiled evilly and then all grabbed two handfuls of the slime from the ground under us.

"1, 2, 3!" we all threw the slime at them and Jester floated away, Blondie activated her boots, and I grabbed Night and flew away.

Tari POV

"So, besides the secret interview, how was the date?" Cari asked. I was listening to my "interview" again and typing on my lap top in the living room.

"It was good," I pulled my pigtails out and shook my hair down. "We talked. Robin's nice, but he revealed that there's tension in the team." I worked on typing my out the intro paragraph.

"Tension? Spill!" Cari asked.

"Well, apparently that girl Beast Boy used to hang with, Terra was another reason Raven doesn't like Beast Boy. My thoughts, she was jealous!" Cari's jaw dropped. "And that's not it; Beast Boy is still moping over her. After she tried to take over the world with Slade she became a statue under Titan Tower. He visits her every night."

Cari's jaw still hung open.

"Close your mouth, don't wanna catch flies." I closed my laptop and walked to my room.


End file.
